Pokémon Alternative Ep07  Momento de Revanche
by KristenLane
Summary: Após oito meses de hiato, o retorno da série! Depois de encarar Butch e Cassidy mais uma vez, é hora de Sally mostrar os frutos de seu trabalho duro para Falkner e levar a insígnia Zephyr de uma vez por todas em uma revanche. Autora faminta de reviews!
1. Parte I

_Eu vou ser sincera. Não sei o que dizer, depois de deixar tanta gente na espera desde o ano passado. Pra falar a verdade, depois de um certo momento eu encarei alguns problemas que me abalaram um pouco, um período de tempo apertado devido a provas e logo em seguida um momento de incertezas se eu realmente queria continuar essa série; talvez eu tivesse esperado alguns resultados muito cedo, e a falta deles contribuiu com a preguiça (-_-") e os outros dois fatores que eu citei lá em cima para que as fics ficassem estagnadas por tantos meses._

_Mas agora eu tenho algumas resoluções em mente. Se antes eu não tinha certeza se devia largar tudo devido ao enorme afluente de ideias e por isso fiquei parada, já acabou. Tenho certeza de que consegui superar algumas barreiras que estavam me impedindo e vou continuar a série por um longo, looongo tempo!_

_Agradeço a todos os leitores que me encorajaram a continuar esse projeto._

_Momento do grito de vitória:_

**VOOOOOLTEEEI!**

_**Sejam bem-vindos ao próximo episódio de Pokémon Alternative!**_

_P.S.: Eu sei que era pra manter o clima de comemoração da afirmação acima, mas tenho um último avisinho: andei afazendo umas mudanças básicas em um detalhe de enredo apresentado no **Episódio 01** e no one-shot **O Diário De Kristen Lane Entrada 1 - Depois da chuva, um arco-íris**. E isso eu vou explicar melhor... Em outro momento. Depois desse episódio. Agora, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Pokémon Alternative Series - Johto Saga - Ep. 07 _Momento_****_ de Revanche_**

_Cientes de que há algo errado ocorrendo na Universidade Violeta, Sally Sakura e May correm para lá a fim de saber se seus amigos estão bem. E isso pode ter a ver com a estranha sensação pela qual Sakura passa…_

Passos apressados, respiração ofegante e nervos tensos; quem diria que a manhã chegaria a isso.

"Tem algo errado acontecendo com os outros; não sei como, mas posso sentir", pensa Sakura, correndo Á frente de Sally e May, que resolve perguntar:

-O que poderia causar uma explosão no campus?

-Hum… Acidente no Laboratório de Química?- palpita Sally, ofegante, com uma pitada de bom humor. Mas já sentindo que a piada não foi boa, explica: -Desculpa, pessoal, só tô tentando descontrair.

Mal Sally termina sua frase quando um carro da polícia passa pela rua. Sakura observa:

-Uma viatura de polícia? Será que vai pra a Universidade?

-Só tem um jeito de saber- comenta Sally. Depois começa a gritar, tão alto quanto um megafone: -EEI, POLICIAL! ESPERA UM POUCO! EI!

"Caramba, mas como essa garota grita alto!" pensa May, atordoada com os gritos de forma a quase tropeçar enquanto corre.

A viatura para seu avanço e encosta no meio-fio. As meninas a alcançam; quando o vidro do carro se abre, Sally é a primeira a dizer algo à policial Jenny:

-Que bom que você me ouviu, policial!

May interrompe, com o olhar reto:

-Mas é claro que ela te ouviu. Até em Hoenn te ouviram!

Sally devolve o olhar reto a May por um instante, até a policial Jenny perguntar:

-Em que posso ajudar? Espero que seja realmente importante, pois temos uma emergência no campus.

-É justamente sobre isso que queremos saber- explica Sakura. -Temos três amigos em visita a Universidade neste instante e queremos saber se eles estão bem. O que houve lá?

Entrem no carro- pede a policial. -Eu explico no caminho.

oxoxoxoxo

-Butch e Cassidy estão lá?- surpreende-se Sally, lembrando dos desagradáveis momentos que a dupla Rocket a fez passar em seu primeiro dia de jornada. -Vocês têm certeza disso?

-Foi essa a informação que veio da dupla de Rockets está agora enfrentando o líder de Ginásio Falkner na biblioteca do campus. Há também três jovens sendo feitos reféns pelos criminosos.

Sakura sente um arrepio; a certeza das informações lhe traz a confirmação de suas sensações.

-Eu sabia… E-eu senti que havia algo errado com eles…

May observa a garota trêmula ao seu lado, e pensa: "Tá, mas… Por que ela sentiria algo do tipo?"

Sally e Jenny também observam Sakura pelo espelho retrovisor do carro, e Eevee olha para a treinadora com preocupação. Porém, lembrando da reação espantada de Sally, a policial pergunta:

-Vocês por acaso não conhecem essa dupla de Rockets de algum lugar, não?

As três garotas olham levemente surpresas para a policial. May é a primeira a responder:

-Olha, eu lembo de ter encontrado eles algumas vezes. A última foi no ano passado, em Kanto.

-Peraí, você também conhece eles?- espanta-se Sally, que não havia comentado nada com a coordenadora sobre seu encontro com os vilões.

-Huh? Peraí, vocês também…

-Rota 29- respondem Sally e Sakura em uníssono.

Sally, May, Sakura e Eevee olham para o vazio, em silêncio, espantadas com o mundo das coincidências; mal se ouve Sally resmungar um "Mundo pequeno, hein?"

Chegando ao prédio da Universidade, que está cercado por outras viaturas e até por um carro da imprensa local, Jenny para sua viatura e as cinco ocupantes descem. A policial dirige-se para um dos oficiais de plantão, faz continência e pergunta:

-Oficial, qual é a situação?

O oficial também faz uma continência e responde:

-A situação parece estável, senhora. Os informes vindos de dentro do campus dizem que o líder de Ginásio encontrou uma forma de controlar os criminosos.

-E os reféns? Como eles estão?- intromete-se Sally, passando a frente da policial Jenny.

O oficial olha confuso para as garotas, na dúvida se deve revelar detalhes desse tipo para civis como aquelas garotas, no momento. Mas Jenny afirma:

-Não se preocupe, elas estão comigo. Então, como estão os reféns?

-Desculpe, senhora, mas não temos muitas informações dos jovens reféns no momento; tudo o que sabemos é que ainda estão sob custódia dos criminosos.

As três garotas começam a ficar mais tensas. Sakura então sugere, decidida:

-A gente tem que entrar lá pra saber como eles estão!

-Negativo!- ordena Jenny. -Se entrarem lá assim, estarão causando riscos tanto a vocês mesmas quanto aos outros lá dentro!

-Tá, tá, já sabemos disso; mas nós já conhecemos esses caras, e o Falkner está lá também! Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa, somos treinadoras!- declara Sally, interrompendo a policial com o argumento que acredita ser convincente.

Jenny se esforça para não ceder, mantendo sua postura séria e seu olhar reprovador, mas a expressão teimosa e determinada de Sally é muito forte para ela. A policial consente, com um suspiro:

-Está bem, eu mesma vou com vocês. Mas tomem cuidado lá dentro, okey?

-Certo, pode deixar!

Com isso, o pequeno grupo dirige-se para a entrada do campus.

oxoxoxoxo

Biblioteca da Universidade. Butch e Cassidy não parecem muito dispostos; na verdade, pelas expressões deles de irritação misturada a desolação, nota-se que as coisas não vão muito bem para seu lado.

Á frente deles, seus Sableye e Drowzee ligeiramente cansados - provavelmente Houndour perdera a luta - encarando Pidgeot e o inesperado Dodrio do líder de Ginásio.

"Fiz uma excelente escolha com Dodrio", pensa Falkner, confiante. "Num espaço fechado desses, a Agilidade dele é mais proveitosa do que a de Pidgeot por ser terrestre, e posso combinar isso com o movimento de Proteção para bloquear qualquer dano que eles façam aos garotos ou à biblioteca."

Butch cobre a testa com uma das mãos e, tremendo de irritação e inconformação, aponta com a outra e desola-se:

-Nós já tentamos destruir os livros… Já tentamos a Hipnose do Drowzee… Mas esse cara é bom mesmo, bloqueou todos os ataques…

-Não devíamos ter subestimado ele…- percebe Cassidy, observando seus pokémons cansados. Mas, ao contrário de seu parceiro, tenta vencer a impotência: -Mas deixe de dizer bobagens! Eu não estou disposta a desistir! Drowzee, Raio Psíquico!

Mesmo cansado, o pokémon psíquico concentra energia nos dois olhos e dispara duas rajadas multicoloridas, que se unem poucos centímetros à sua frente em uma única rajada.

Falkner parece pronto para uma reação, mas, antes que faça qualquer coisa, outro Raio Psíquico, que passa entre ele e Pidgeot, bloqueia o ataque de Drowzee. Logo atrás do líder de Ginásio e seu pokémon chegam Sakura segurando seu Espeon no colo, Jenny, Sally com sua Eevee e May.

-Chegamos a tempo, Espeon! Bom trabalho!- afirma Sakura, agradecendo a seu pokémon.

-Chegaram a tempo? Pelo que eu vi, o Falkner tava se virando muito bem sozinho- contesta Kevin, porém visivelmente animado ao ver as amigas chegarem.

-Ora cale a boca, Ke…-Sally se detém ao ver Tracey, Kevin e Aisha presos por um aro de metal. -Ei, como enfiaram vocês aí?

De repente, Butch e Cassidy se veem perdidos em meio a uma chuva de perguntas e respostas vindas dos dois lados em uma grande bagunça sonora. Porém, logo a paciência da Rocket se esgota e ela ordena:

-Chega! Acham que podem nos fazer de palhaços? Errado!- a face de Cassidy se contrai e ela sente um calafrio no estômago ao imaginar suas próximas palavras serem disparadas, porém não se detém ao vislumbrar também o possível resultado do blefe. -Afinal de contas, mesmo que vocês… nos peguem, de que adiantará? A Organização Rocket está espalhada em toda Johto; provavelmente nem nós dois sabemos todos os setores que nossos superiores dominam. É questão de tempo até que este continente seja nosso!

-Não seja tão dramática.

Surpreendendo a todos, que procuravam uma resposta adequada à afirmação de Cassidy, Edson, que se encontrava afastado da batalha escondido entre duas prateleiras, revela-se.

-As pessoas de Johto acabaram de ganhar uma vantagem com esse ataque patético: quando isso acabar, pode ter certeza de que a informação de que sua "organização" está infiltrada em toda Johto vai voar aos quatro ventos. Não acha que depois disso, a "Equipe Rocket" vai ter muito mais problemas com as autoridades em alerta?

Cassidy deixa escapar uma expressão de espanto, enquanto os outros observam curiosamente o acadêmico, em especial Aisha; uma vez que sentira-se traída por ele, não tinha certeza se podia confiar mais nele.

-Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer… Não é Cassidy?- indaga Edson, irônico, com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos. Antes que a Rocket frustrada possa responder, ele aproveita, com a voz furiosa: -Mas que ótimo ver vocês nesta situação; é minha indenização por ter sido usado todo esse tempo!

Butch e Cassidy trincam os dentes; Aisha sente-se aliviada ao saber que Edson não a enganou por vontade própria, mas sim por chantagem, e se permite a um tímido sorriso.

Do outro lado da sala, Sally observa melhor os amigos presos ao enorme aro de metal e nele encontra uma brecha. Sussurra para May e Sakura:

-Ei, será que não dá pra abrir aquele aro de metal, não?

-Boa ideia- concorda Sakura, identificando a brecha que Sally descobriu. Depois ordena a seu pokémon:

-Espeon, use o Psíquico naquele aro!

Os compridos pelos laterais da face do pokémon psíquico se erguem e a joia vermelha em sua testa brilha, indicando que seus poderes estão sendo ativados. Tracey, Kevin e Aisha notam uma energia envolver o aço que os prende, diminuindo o aperto sobre eles. Butch e Cassidy notam isso com um choque, e Butch ordena a Sableye:

-Nem pensar! Sableye, atinja aquela coisa psíquica com um Raio de Confusão!

-Deixe de sonhar alto! Dodrio, use a Proteção!- comanda Falkner, logo em seguida.

Sableye cria uma estranha esfera de energia hipnótica e a dispara, mas antes que ela atinja seu alvo o Dodrio de Falkner se põe na frente e bloqueia o ataque com uma redoma de energia verde, neutralizando-o. Butch acerta a mão na própria testa e joga a cabeça para trás.

-De novo, não!

Enquanto isso, Espeon faz um esforço maior de seus poderes, forçando cada vez mais o aro a se abrir, até que após alguns segundos o aço não resiste mais e parte-se em diversos pontos diferentes. Exaurido do esforço, Espeon tomba no colo de sua treinadora.

-Bom trabalho, Espeon. Agora descanse…- pede Sakura.

Livres do aprisionamento, Tracey, Kevin e Aisha levantam-se, e a garota loira ameaça aos Rockets:

-E então… O que vocês pretendem fazer agora?

Pela primeira e última vez, a tentativa de Cassidy de manter a própria confiança falha; agora que ela e o parceiro estão cercados e todas as opções se foram, só resta esperar o pior.

Surpreendendo a todos, Aisha saca uma pokébola. Com um forte brilho de confiança nos olhos, lança-a:

-Sua vez, Stara-chan!

Do brilho branco liberado pela pokébola sai um pokémon pássaro cinza-escuro e branco de expressão gentil: um Staravia. Eevee olha admirado e Sally tira seu Pokédex:

_-Staravia, o pokémon Estorninho. Ele voa por florestas e campos à procura de pokémons inseto. Está sempre dentro de um grande bando._

-Desde quando esse tipo de pokémon existe em Johto?- exclama Butch, desprevenido.

-Cortesia de Sinnoh, meu caro!- responde a garota, faiscando de determinação. -O último turno é meu… Em nome de todos que vocês chantagearam!

Antes de terminar essa frase, Aisha vira a cabeça levemente para o lado, à procura do professor. Edson abaixa levemente a cabeça e se permite a um pequeno sorriso.

-Stara-chan, prepare um Ataque dos Céus!

O Staravia prepara-se por alguns segundos, enquanto os Rockets apenas observam sem esboçar uma reação. Depois, avança em alta velocidade.

oxoxoxoxo

-Boa tarde. Aqui é Anna Preston, falando ao vivo para o Mercury News. Estou aqui em frente a Universidade Violeta, onde uma equipe de criminosos de uma intitulada "Equipe Rocket" fazem reféns três jovens visitantes, sendo uma deles a prima do líder do Ginásio Violeta Falkner Goldenwings, Aisha Goldenwings. O grupo de bandidos está agora lutando contra o próprio Falkner, e há pouco tempo fomos informados de que a chefe de polícia entrou no local com… O quê?

Após receber um sinal do cameraman, a repórter vira-se para trás, a tempo de ver Butch, Cassidy e mais alguns Rockets sendo retirados do prédio, algemados e visivelmente irritados. Logo após deles, uma garota de cabelos roxos e sua Eevee dispara na direção da repórter.

-Como podem ver, telespectadores, parece que temos uma resolução para o caso! Os criminosos, usando uniformes pretos, são retirados da Universidade algemados pelos policiais, seguidos da chefe de polícia, funcionários e professores do local e…

Antes que a repórter possa terminar, Sally chega até ela, toma-lhe o microfone e começa a falar para a câmera:

-…E um grupo de habilidosos treinadores que foram os responsáveis por esses malfeitores estarem visíveis nas suas telinhas ao vivo e a cores, telespectadores.- Mudando subitamente o tom de voz sério para um mais animado, ela continua: -Ah, bom dia, mãe! E um alô pra todo o pessoal de New Bark!

-Ei, devolva isso!- exige a repórter, contrariada.

Observando ao longe a cena, Sakura comenta para os outros:

-Como se não bastassem os foras hoje com o monge da torre Brotinho, ela ainda vem com essa…

E suspira. Porém, Falkner não consegue deixar de lado um comentário desaprovador:

-Tsc! Essa garota não tem o menor senso de segurança, isso sim.

Sakura e May olham para o líder de ginásio interrogativas. Kevin pergunta:

-Está falando da exposição pública, certo?

Falkner assente com a cabeça. Tracey também não parece aprovar a atitude da prima.

oxoxoxoxo

Duas e meia da tarde. Edson termina conversa com sua irmã na sala de espera da delegacia. A moça de cabelos castanhos repicados parece desolada.

-Nathalia, isso não é necessário…

-Como assim? Depois de tudo que você esteve passando… De jeito algum que eu ficarei naquela empresa!

Aisha, May, Tracey, Kevin, Sakura e Sally e sua Eevee observam a cena de longe. A garota loira expressa sua decisão:

-Se aquela moça e Edson precisarem de alguma coisa, vou fazer de tudo por eles.- E acrescenta, com um sorriso torto: -E ai do Falkie-chan se discordar comigo!

-Aposto que ele vai ter problemas se fizer isso- comenta Kevin, deixando um pouco de seu lado paquerador escapar. Mas a garota nem nota.

Depois de prestar atenção no breve diálogo, Tracey e Sally trocam olhares por um instante, e logo em seguida Sally vira a cabeça, emburrada.

-Vocês realmente acham que eu fui imprudente, né?

-O que você acha, Sally?- pergunta Tracey, deixando a ironia transparecer em sua voz.

De repente, uma funcionária da delegacia vai até eles e pergunta:

-Com licença… Quem é Sally Kinson?

-Sou eu- responde a treinadora. -Algum problema?

-Ha uma chamada de New Bark para você no videotelefone- responde a mulher. -De Samantha Kinson.

De repente, a cor foge do rosto de Sally. "Isso é péssimo… Se minha mãe se identificou pelo nome completo… Só pode ser bomba…", pensa ela.

-Eu vou atender- responde a treinadora com uma expressão lamentosa. -Por onde é?

-No final do corredor à direita.

-Obrigada.- agradece ela e se afasta, sem o menor brilho de vida.

Depois que a treinadora sai - sob olhares interrogativos de todos - , May comenta:

-Bom, talvez dê tempo de continuar o treinamento dela hoje.

Sakura é a única que parece não ouvir; pensativa, está preocupada com as coisas que aconteceram a ela própria. "Tudo acabou bem, certo… Mas o que foi aquilo, afinal? Como eu fui capaz de sentir que havia algo errado acontecendo com Tracey, Kevin e Aisha? Será que… Isso pode ter a ver com meus pokémons psíquicos?"

-Alô-o, Sakura…!- chama Aisha, balançando a mão na frente dos olhos da garota.

-O quê? Desculpe, eu estava distraída…

Tracey observa-a curioso. May nota o motivo da reflexão da amiga, mas antes que possa refletir a respeito…

-_O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA PRA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS?_

Os gritos são de Samantha ao videotelefone; todos na delegacia olham na direção do som, assustados. Tracey suspira e dá de ombros.

Sally também já estava preparada. "Eu sabia que era bomba…"

-Desculpe, mãe. Eu fiquei tão empolgada…

Samantha suspira, se acalmando.

-_Escute, querida… Eu sei que devia ter te preparado para eles antes, mas fiquei relutante… Bem, agora que você sabe melhor da existência deles, é melhor falar o resto de uma vez._

Curiosa, Sally observa com atenção o rosto preocupado da mãe pelo monitor, e Eevee sobe em seu ombro. Samantha respira fundo e continua:

-_A Equipe Rocket é uma organização poderosa, Sally; sua própria Eevee foi tirada das garras deles. Eles estão espalhados pelo mundo e, mesmo depois de topar várias vezes com eles quando era jovem, ainda não consegui determinar claramente seus objetivos._

Sally não consegue esconder a surpresa.

-O quê? Mãe, você…

-_Imagino o quão surpresa você está agora. Gostaria de falar algumas coisas mais, mas… Pensando bem, não precisa se preocupar com isso; eles não vão dar atenção a esse incidente. Você ainda tem uma insígnia a ganhar, esqueceu?_

Sally ainda fica perplexa por um instante até se tocar do que sua mãe está falando.

-Ah, claro! Nem terminei meu treino…- comenta, com expressão chorosa.

-_Então o que está esperando? Me ligue depois que vencer, certo?_

-Pode deixar! Até mais, mãe, se cuida!

-_Olha só quem fala! Até mais, senhorita Mestra Pokémon!_

Com um último sorriso e uma última reflexão sobre a conversa que teve, Sally desliga e, com Eevee, corre de volta para onde seus amigos estão.

Em New Bark, Samantha cai pesadamente no sofá da sala de estar de sua casa, com a cabeça jogada para trás e os braços cruzados no peito.

"Equipe Rocket… Eles podem se esconder atrás daquela fachada de dominação mundial, mas tenho certeza de que há coisa maior por trás disso… Bem o que pôde uma simples campeã de Johto contra toda uma organização?" pensa ela, ciente de que seu título de campeã, apesar de lhe significar muito e também a toda uma grande comunidade de treinadores da Liga, não é muito para uma organização tão poderosa.

"Enfim, que engraçado… Tal mãe, tal filha…"

* * *

_**Momento da autora (rufem os tambores! ...tá, parei ._.")**_

_Eu não costumo colocar notas no meio de um episódio, mas depois de tanto tempo sem postar nada estou com uma vontade danada de comentar várias coisas… Que não vão caber no final desse episódio. =D_

_Em primeiro lugar… Por acaso ficou muito clichê (a derrota dos Rockets e etc.)?Ou infantil? Ou talvez eu devia ter mostrado a performance da Aisha com o Staravia… Mas isso não tinha solução. Esse episódio já vai ser o mais comprido que escrevi, ia ficar mais comprido ainda. (É, eu tento me prender a um limite, devido ao número de capítulos.)_

_AAAAHH, EU PRECISO SABER! PRECISO DE REVIIIIIIEWS! ESTOU COM SAUDADES! *levapedrada* Tá, parei de novo… Mas o pedido é sincero. Sinto muito a falta de bons reviews._

_Em segundo lugar, esse episódio vai ser dividido em __**duas partes**__. Isso marca uma mudança nos episódios daqui pra frente: o número de partes não vai ser fixo, vai depender… Do episódio. O tamanho de cada fic não vai se alterar, vai continuar o mesmo (mais ou menos, é claro, como eu disse esse episódio está saindo mais comprido, por exemplo._

_A próxima parte sai em breve. Falo sério! Também estou trabalhando em mais um one-shot de Kristen Lane (a inspiração bateu!), mas mesmo que fique pronto vai esperar para ser publicado. Questões de cronologia! Ah, e peço que deem uma olhada nos meus projetos de tradução de fics de Tsubasa Chronicles. ESTOU NA ATIVA AGAIN!_


	2. Parte II

_Segunda parte no ar. Enjoy! =D_

_Ah, já vou dar esse aviso para quem está acostumado só com elementos de game ou só com elementos de anime, para evitar estranhamentos: a luta entre Sally e Falkner mistura __**elementos dos games com elementos de anime**__. Se eu pudesse fazia tudo só com esquemas dos games, mas no fundo eles são apenas simulações de luta - como naquele episódio velhão da Escola dos Golpes Duros (lembram?), em que os estudantes podiam fazer simulações das lutas em uns aparelhos que lembram perfeitamente o game. O anime, apesar de ter uns lances que me contrariam como jogadora, apresenta outras numa dinâmica diferente. Hum… Vocês entenderam? É melhor vocês conferirem o que estou tentando dizer no texto abaixo…_

* * *

Parte II

Falkner olha para o relógio no pulso. Dez e meia da manhã.

-Humpf. Pra quem demorou todo esse tempo treinando, você podia ter vindo mais cedo…

-Não enche- responde a treinadora de cabelos roxos.

Ginásio Violeta. Passaram-se três dias desde o incidente na Universidade, e Sally está pronta para a revanche. Tão pronta que faz pouco caso das provocações do líder de Ginásio.

No elevador, todos os presentes exceto Falkner e Aisha - que por sina não consegue segurar uma risadinha - ficam constrangidos com a resposta da garota. O líder de cabelos azuis, porém, simplesmente deixa passar.

-Que seja. Na verdade, estou curioso para saber seu desempenho nos últimos dias.

Aisha observa com atenção a desafiante. Pelo menos em aparência ela mudou um pouco: a franja da menina, antes de comprimento alinhado ao do cabelo, agora está curta na altura das sobrancelhas, dividida em duas; o restante do cabelo está preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, com duas pequenas mechas soltas à frente de cada orelha; e em seu rosto há um olhar confiante porém cauteloso. A loira sorri.

O elevador chega ao terraço; de um dos lados da arena, os discípulos de Falkner já aguardam.

-Vai ser a juíza novamente, Aisha?- pergunta Kevin, aproveitando para puxar conversa com a loira.

-Mas é claro! Acha que eu vou perder essa?- responde ela, totalmente animada, fazendo Kevin sentir-se nas nuvens com seu encanto. May observa-o com uma gota na cabeça.

Na arena, Falkner, Sally e Aisha assumem suas posições, enquanto os outro se dirigem à arquibancada. Quando todos se sentam, Tracey pergunta:

-Pessoal… Vocês sabem, eu estive ocupado e não pude acompanhar todo o treino da Sally, então me digam… Como ela está?

May, Kevin e Sakura se entreolham com sorrisos. Sakura faz um pouco de suspense:

-Tracey… Ela treinou dia e noite, mal pausando para descansar. Eu diria que para uma iniciante como ela, só há uma palavra… Excepcional!

oxoxoxoxo

-Esta é uma nova batalha no Ginásio Violeta. A desafiante Sally Kinson, da cidade New Bark, terá uma segunda batalha contra o líder Falkner pela Insígnia Zephyr. Será uma batalha três contra três sem limite de tempo. A desafiante poderá trocar seus pokémons durante a luta, mas o líder não poderá fazer trocas. Comecem!- declara Aisha.

-Imagino que a esta altura eu posso dispensar apresentações… Certo, Sally?- questiona Falkner, lançando sua pokébola, de onde sai seu Spearow. "Como eu imaginava" pensa Sally, com um breve olhar sério no rosto.

-Tá, pode ser. Mas eu não posso dispensar as minhas!

Sally lança sua pokébola, revelando o pokémon até o momento desconhecido por Falkner: Beedrill. O líder deixa escapar um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Primeiro, um pokémon planta; agora, um inseto?

-Pois é, é uma pena, mas a essa altura do campeonato ainda tenho poucas opções. Mas te garanto o melhor que posso fazer com o que tenho! Sem ofensa, Beedrill…- completa a treinadora, ao ver a expressão meio desolada de seu pokémon após ouvir o "poucas opções".

Falkner sente a confiança sem exageros por trás da afirmação da garota. E inicia a luta:

-Confunda essa vespa com a Agilidade, Spearow!

Como na luta anterior, Spearow começa a voar em alta velocidade ao redor de Beedrill. Sally não parece se alterar.

-Tudo bem até agora. Beedrill, Endurecer!

Encolhendo o corpo no ar, Beedrill começa a tornar-se mais rijo, como s uma fina e resistente película o tivesse recoberto. "Não vai adiantar muito contra um pokémon voador" pensa Falkner, confiante, e comanda outro movimento:

-Use o Ás Aéreo!

Spearow para a Agilidade, permitindo a Sally e Beedrill visualizar sua posição - à esquerda do pokémon abelha - , e inicia um ataque voador sem chances de falha. A treinadora sente algum nervosismo alcançá-la, mas não perde a calma. "Que eu me lembre, esse ataque nem sempre é o que parece" pensa Sally, lembrando-se de uma cena de sua infância.

_"O Nidoking, vendo o grande Salamence avançar para o ataque certeiro, tenta um bloqueio com os braços. Porém, quando o dragão está quase atingindo-o, ele desaparece subitamente e reaparece por trás do Nidoking, frustrando o bloqueio._

_A pequena Sally, atenta a tudo, surpreende-se:_

_-Incrível, mamãe! Como ele fez isso?_

_Samantha, que estava comandando o treinamento, explica:_

_-É apenas meu aspecto favorito do Ás Aéreo. Um pokémon pode usá-lo para desaparecer por um instante e atingir o oponente por outra direção, se quiser. É preciso ser rápido para bloquear, nesse caso."_

De volta ao presente. Sally comanda:

-Endurecer de novo e bloqueio com as garras à esquerda!

A película transparente ao redor de Beedrill fica mais brilhante e a grande abelha encolhe-se mais, bloqueando quase toda a frente de seu corpo com suas grandes garras em formato de agulhas.

-Bobagem!- grita Falkner, confiante.

Quando ouve isso, Spearow, quase atingindo seu alvo, já sabe o que fazer; subitamente, desaparece no ar. Sally sente como se um choque ativasse sua reação.

-Por trás, Beedrill!

"O quê?" é tudo o que Falkner consegue pensar quando Beedrill dá um giro no ar de 180 graus, bloqueando o ataque do Spearow, que ressurge na posição que Sally imaginou.

O bloqueio não é perfeito e Beedrill sofre vários danos, porém continua segurando o ataque, tirando a força do movimento aos poucos. Sally reage:

-Use as Agulhas Gêmeas agora!

Beedrill se livra do pássaro com um forte movimento das garras e com estas faz duas estocadas fortes. Spearow resiste e consegue se manter no ar; porém, logo enfraquece e vai ao chão devido a algo em seu ferimento na asa direita.

-Envenenamento- reconhece Falkner, com os dentes trincados. -Use o Ás Aéreo para acabar logo com isso!

Spearow tenta se levantar para mais um golpe, mas o ferimento em sua asa atordoa-o. Sally reconhece a chance:

-Rápido, Beedrill! Use o Ataque de Fúria!

Beedrill avança contra seu oponente e atinge-o com uma série de quatro fortes estocadas. Spearow é lançado aos pés de seu treinador, derrotado. Aisha declara:

-Spearow está fora de combate! O vencedor é Beedrill!

"É incrível como um pequeno período de treino fez essa melhora a ela" pensa Falkner, recolhendo Spearow a sua pokébola, agradecendo-o e entregando-o a um discípulo para que tenha seu envenenamento tratado na enfermaria. "Ela não está nervosa como antes; sem contar que já devia saber sobre o Ás Aéreo. Mas ainda assim… Huh?"

O líder é tirado de seus pensamentos ao ver Sally de joelhos com a cabeça virada para cima e o corpo trêmulo.

-Nem perguntem o que há comigo- pede ela, com uma expressão atordoada no rosto. -Isso foi horripilante. Muito rápido. Deixem-me respirar um pouco…

"É óbvio que ela não está acostumada a um ritmo de luta tão alucinado como este!" pensa Tracey, com um sorriso consolador. Porém sua expressão fica séria ao analisar os resultados da batalha. "De qualquer forma, mesmo com uma reação tão rápida como aquela, o Beedrill ficou muito ferido. Ela vai ter que trocar de pokémon…"

-Desde quando o Ás Aéreo é capaz daquilo? E desde quando a Sally sabia como reagir?- exclama Kevin, levantando-se num sobressalto.

-Ela já viu a mãe usar essa técnica em treinamento e se preparou para a possibilidade- explica Sakura. -Ainda assim, é difícil imaginar uma iniciante fazendo esse tipo de movimento…

-Recomponha-se, Sally- pede Falkner, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso. -Você vai ter que se acostumar; na Liga, não vão te dar tempo para respirar!

Sally levanta-se, recuperando a postura de treinadora com um sorriso conformado. Falkner lança sua próxima pokébola:

-É sua vez, Wingull!

O pokémon gaivota sai e faz sua segunda aparição para a treinadora. Sally decide:

-Desculpe, Beedrill, mas agora você vai ter que esperar um pouco. Foi ótimo!- a treinadora recolhe o pokémon de volta à pokébola.

"Se eu poupar o Beedrill um pouco mais, talvez ele ainda possa ajudar." pensa ela, e tira sua próxima pokébola:

-É com você, Hoothoot!

O pequeno pokémon coruja sai, e seu olhar encontra o de Wingull com desafio.

Terminado o reencontro, Sally começa a partida:

-Hoothoot, suba o mais alto que puder agora!

O Pokémon coruja agita suas asinhas e sobe alguns metros no ar. Falkner rebate:

-Não sei o que está planejando, mas não vai funcionar! Wingull, siga-o e use o Time Duplo!

Wingull, obedecendo ao treinador, alcança Hoothoot e cerca-o com diversas cópias ilusórias.

Da arquibancada, May começa a questionar:

Por que o Falkner vai usar o Time Duplo se ele sabe que o Hoothoot tem a Visualização? Sem contar que também não entendi o movimento da Sally…

-O Falkner provavelmente tá só observando- deduz Kevin. -Pior pra ele, já que quanto mais tempo a Sally ganhar, melhor pra ela…

-Acha que ela está esperando para usar aquele movimento?- pergunta Sakura.

-Tenho certeza.

-Do que vocês estão falando?- pergunta Tracey, já se sentindo perdido na conversa.

-Nada de mais, apenas sobre um ataque do meu Torchic que o Hoothoot foi capaz de aprender com o meu "treinamento especial"- responde Kevin, orgulhoso do trabalho bem feito. -Sally fez questão desse ataque só pra esta luta. Espere só pra ver.

Voltando sua atenção para a luta, os jovens observam a arena aérea se transformar numa zona de ataques de asas e bicadas. Quando os dois pokémons se distanciam um do outro, Falkner comanda:

-Wingull, Vibração de Água!

"É agora!" Uma faísca de confiança cruza a expressão de Sally e ela rebate, causando espanto geral com exceção a Kevin:

-Movimento Espelho, Hoothoot!

Wingull, prepara e libera uma esfera de água, imitado rapidamente por Hoothoot; com o choque dos dois ataques, respingos de água voam para todos os lados. Vendo o sucesso do movimento e a surpresa do líder, Sally aproveita:

-Avance nele e use a Bicada!

Hoothoot avança em linha reta, passando entre os últimos pingos de água, e atinge Wingull com o bico, fazendo-o cair e deter-se no ar a alguns centímetros do chão.

-Esse é o movimento que você e o Torchic ensinaram para o Hoothoot?- pergunta Tracey, prestando atenção na luta.

-Isso mesmo. Mas o Movimento Espelho não é o único truque dela- explica Kevin.

-Não chame minhas estratégias de truques!- resmunga Sally, com uma expressão irritada, deixando Kevin embaraçado.

-Desculpa aí…

Falkner analisa a situação com calma. "Isto está cada vez mais interessante. Há quanto tempo não enfrento uma iniciante com esse talento natural? É melhor eu me concentrar mais. Pelo jeito, ela vai conseguir copiar até o Pousar, mas… Que solução eu tenho?"

-Wingull, Pousar!- ordena o líder.

-Movimento Espelho mais uma vez, Hoothoot- pede Sally, com a maior calma que lhe é possível.

Mais uma vez, ambos os pokémons usam o mesmo movimento, relaxando seus corpos e recuperando parte de suas energias.

-Wingull, Ataque de Asas! Já está na hora de acabar com isso!

As asas do pokémon gaivota brilham mais uma vez e ele avança contra seu oponente. Sally concorda com o líder.

-Tem razão, tá na hora de acabar com isso. Hoothoot, evasiva!

O pequeno pokémon coruja evade o golpe de seu oponente no último instante, fazendo Falkner trincar os dentes. Sally completa:

-Use a Hipnose!

Os dois olhos de Hoothoot brilham em uma espécie de luz azul fraca, liberando uma espécie de onda psíquica; em um instante, Wingull perde a consciência e cai como uma pluma no chão.

-Finalize com uma Investida em força total!

Hoothoot avança para o ataque final, derrubando Wingull com toda a força de seu corpo em direção a uma parede próxima a Eevee. O pokémon gaivota fica com os olhos espiralados. Aisha declara:

-Wingull está fora de combate! Hoothoot é o vencedor!

Enquanto observa seu primo recolher Wingull à pokébola, Aisha pensa: "Mesmo com a recuperação de parte dos danos físicos pelo Pousar, ele não recupera cansaço físico. E Além do mais, aquele Hipnose foi a chave que permitiu à Sally o aproveitamento máximo do Investida."

Sally vai até Hoothoot parabenizá-lo, abraçando-o com um grande sorriso. Eevee junta-se à comemoração, pulando no ombro de sua treinadora, lambendo seu rosto e sorrindo para Hoothoot. Observando a cena, Falkner comenta:

-Sabe, Sally… Como treinador, eu tenho aquele lado que não gosta de ver meus pokémons voadores perderem. Mas como líder de Ginásio, tenho aquele lado que fica orgulhoso em ver treinadores lutarem pela Insígnia Zephyr com tanto primor. E é justamente este lado que está se sobressaindo hoje!

Sally consente, deixando Hoothoot voltar para sua posição na arena. Mas pede cautela:

-Não seja apressado. Você ainda tem seu melhor pokémon, certo?

Falkner apenas sorri e lança sua última pokébola. Pidgeotto entra na arena.

Sally troca um último olhar com Eevee, que lhe dá um sorriso de confiança; com isso, a treinadora sente um último choque de determinação. "Nós vamos passar dessa!"

-É isso aí, Sally, falta só mais um! Vai lá!- torce May, enquanto Kevin assovia para completar. "Ele precisa me ensinar esse assovio!" pensa Sally antes de voltar sua concentração para a luta.

-Se me permite, Falkner, vou começar mais uma vez. Hoothoot, Hipnose!

Novamente os olhos de Hoothoot ganham um brilho azul fraco; porém, antes que o ataque psíquico chegue a Pidgeotto, Falkner reage:

-Escape com um Ataque Rápido!

Pidgeotto rapidamente abre as asas e avança contra Hoothoot, atingindo-o em tempo mínimo. Hoothoot é lançado aos pés de Sally, mas consegue resistir.

-Ainda consegue lutar?- pergunta Sally. Quando o pokémon confirma com um aceno de cabeça, ela continua: -Certo. Pode voltar, Hoothoot!

O pequeno pokémon avança de volta à arena. Falkner ordena:

-Use o Tornado!

-Movimento Espelho, Hoothoot!-rebate Sally. "Esta é a melhor chance para fazer um último ataque" pensa ela.

Ambos os pokémons provocam juntos uma ventania incontrolável, que chega até as arquibancadas.

-Será que eles não podiam se controlar um pouco, não?- pede Sakura, constrangida, tentando evitar que sua saia levante, enquanto Kevin e Tracey desviam o olhar, encabulados.

Por fim, ambos os pokémons são empurrados; porém, Pidgeotto consegue se manter no ar, enquanto Hoothoot é novamente jogado aos pés de Sally, desta vez inconsciente.

-Hoothoot está fora de combate!- declara Aisha. -A vitória é de Pidgeotto!

Sally pega Hoothoot no colo e, recolhendo-o de volta à pokébola, agradece:

-Foi ótimo, Hoothoot! Pode descansar agora.

Com Hoothoot finalmente de volta á pokébola, Sally lança um olhar a Eevee e sussurra:

-Logo é a sua vez. Se prepara!

Eevee assente com a cabeça e mira Pidgeotto com atenção. Sally traz de volta o primeiro pokémon da batalha:

-Pode voltar, Beedrill!

O pokémon abelha sai da pokébola, levemente recuperado da batalha anterior, apesar de ainda deixar transparecer um certo cansaço.

-Sally vai colocar o Beedrill novamente?- questiona May, com um olhar preocupado.

-Que opção ela tem? Ela precisa ter o melhor para o final, ou não existem chances- responde Kevin. -Além do mais, ela tem outros tru…- percebendo o olhar malingo da treinadora em sua direção, o coordenador corrige-se: -quero dizer, outras estratégias para usar.

Deixando de lado a expressão negra e assustadora, Sally volta sua atenção à luta e define a situação para Beedrill:

-Esse é o Pidgeotto. Lembra do que fazer, certo?

Beedrill assente com a cabeça e rapidamente dispara em direção a Pidgeotto. Falkner estranha, mas dá sua resposta:

-Preste atenção naqueles ferrões e use o Ataque Rápido!

O pokémon pássaro se prepara e avança contra Beedrill em seu veloz ataque. Sally dá o sinal:

-É agora!

Repentinamente, Beedrill para seu avançar e repete o bloqueio que usou contra Spearow, quase fora de tempo para proteger-se do golpe de Pidgeotto. Tudo isso acontece em pouquíssimos segundos, e Beedrill é lançada poucos metros para trás, sem sair de sua postura.

-Não perca essa chance; use o Fios de Seda!

Com seu ferrão traseiro, a abelha dispara uma fina rajada constante de fios, de material semelhante ao do casulo de uma borboleta. Os fios se embolam em Pidgeotto, fazendo-o ter que pousar.

"O que é isso?" pensa Falkner, observando com atenção seu pokémon, que tenta manter a calma enquanto procura se livrar do emaranhado de fios; junto com esses há uma espécie de resina, que está entrando cada vez mais nas asas de Pidgeotto. "Tem algo errado aqui. Podemos nos livrar dos fios com facilidade, mas a resina dos fios não vai sair até o fim dessa luta. Está aí para diminuir a velocidade dos movimentos do Pidgeotto." O líder trinca os dentes, e comanda:

-Pidgeotto, use o Tornado! Vai te livrar desses fios e derrubar de uma vez por todas essa vespa!

Obedecendo seu treinador, Pidgeotto cria a poderosa ventania mais uma vez, expulsando os fios e empurrando Beedrill direto contra a arquibancada, batendo bem acima de May - que se encolhe, assustada.

-Nunca mais assisto esses dois lutando um contra o outro!- exclama ela.

-Beedrill está fora de combate! O vencedor é Pidgeotto!- declara Aisha, enquanto Sally corre em direção a seu pokémon ferido.

Quando a treinadora agradece a seu pokémon e recolhe-o de volta à pokébola, Sakura pede:

-Ei, Sally… Agora é o final. Vá lá e ganhe de uma vez, okey?

-Pode deixar!- responde Sally, devolvendo o olhar confiante para os amigos.

A treinadora volta à arena, onde Eevee a aguarda com um olhar ansioso. Ela consente:

-Pode ir, Eevee!

Eevee adianta-se na arena e fica pronta para o combate. "Era esta que eu estava esperando!" pensa Falkner, ansioso. Sentindo a ansiedade também de seu pokémon, ele começa:

-Prontas? Então vamos lá! Pidgeotto, use o Tiro de Lama!

Pidgeotto vira de costas e, raspando seus pés na terra, lança pequenos jatos de lama em direção a Eevee; porém, Sally já está preparada. Pede a Eevee:

-Apenas use a evasiva.

Sem a menor dificuldade, Eevee escapa de todos os disparos de lama com movimentos ágeis. "Está ainda melhor do que antes" pensa Falkner.

-Vamos mudar o esquema, Pidgeotto. Use o tornado!

Pidgeotto inicia mais uma vez sua conhecida ventania - porém desta vez com mais lentidão e esforço devido ao efeito dos Fios de Seda em suas asas, o que faz Falkner trincar os dentes. Sally sorri.

-Use o Time Duplo!

Eevee cria várias cópias ilusórias de si mesma em um semicírculo, escondendo-se entre elas. Pidgeotto fica momentaneamente confuso, perdendo um pouco do foco em seu ataque. Na arquibancada, Tracey troca um breve e discreto sorriso com Sakura, entendendo a situação. "Time Duplo é um ataque razoavelmente simples e fácil de se aprender em pouco tempo. Além do mais, Pidgeotto vai precisar de um esforço extra para atingir o verdadeiro com o Tornado" pensa ele.

Como Tracey previu a ventania dura mais alguns instantes, eliminando as cópias até sobrar apenas a verdadeira Eevee, que não parece muito afetada pelo ataque. Pidgeotto para, demonstrando sinais de cansaço.

-Agora é uma boa chance- comenta Sally para si mesma em voz baixa, e decide: -Eevee, Ataque Rápido!

Quase simultaneamente ao comando, Eevee inicia o ataque de alta velocidade - desta vez melhor do que quando o usou na batalha anterior - e salta. Pidgeotto, que estava tentando se recuperar, não consegue evadir e é atingido no ar, descendo ao chão.

"Bem que eu imaginava que Eevee seria o pokémon que mais se desenvolveria" pensa Falkner, enquanto seu pokémon fica de pé. Eevee recua alguns passos e fica de frente para Pidgeotto, aparentando pouco cansaço.

É quando o líder entende sua situação. "Tiro de Lama não vai atingi-la; Movimento Espelho não terá utilidade, Tornado só repetirá a sequência, e Ataque Rápido… Hah. Parabéns, Sally."

-Use o Ataque Rápido, Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto, percebendo a mesma coisa que seu treinador, faz seu último ataque, mais lento do que deveria novamente devido ao efeito do ataque de Beedrill. Sally rebate com entusiasmo:

-Eevee, Fio Duplo!

Eevee parte em direção a Pidgeotto para um ataque de força total; no choque dos dois golpes, o Fio Duplo é superior. Pidgeotto é arremessado para fora da arena, derrotado.

-Ei… Será que eu exagerei?- questiona Sally, com preocupação verdadeira estampada no rosto.

-Pidgeotto está fora de combate!- declara Aisha pela última vez, com entusiasmo. -A vencedora é Eevee. A desafiante Sally Kinson é a vencedora da luta pela Insígnia Zephyr!

Por um instante a preocupação de Sally desaparece, dando lugar a uma euforia que não parece ter fim para ela; "Eu venci! Eu consegui!" são as únicas palavras que passam por sua cabeça. Eevee, ignorando o cansaço e os ferimentos da luta, corre em direção a sua treinadora e pula em seus braços, comemorando a vitória juntas.

Entretanto, a treinadora e sua pokémon lembram-se de seus adversários; após trocarem um breve olhar, Sally corre com Eevee até onde Falkner e Pidgeotto estão. Os discípulos abrem caminho, e Aisha vem logo atrás delas. Tracey, Sakura, Kevin e May observam de perto.

-Como ele está?- pergunta Sally ao líder, preocupada com o pokémon ferido.

-Não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem- responde Falkner, enquanto Pidgeotto, assente com a cabeça. E comenta, aprovador: -Hah, olha só para isso. A maioria dos treinadores se preocupa só em comemorar sua primeira vitória… Mas aqui está você, correndo para saber se o adversário está bem. Você é uma treinadora diferente em vários aspectos, realmente.

-Bem, imagino que isso não é uma coisa errada, certo?- pergunta Sally, observando as injúrias de Pidgeotto.

-Não é errado mesmo- responde Aisha, entrando na conversa. -"Competições pokémon são semelhantes aos esportes: você precisa dar o melhor de si, mas não deve se esquecer de valorizar e respeitar seus adversários. Enquanto tiver isso em mente, as batalhas serão completamente sadias, tanto para você quanto para seu pokémon." Foi o que você me ensinou, não é primo?

-Isso mesmo- consente Falkner. E, tirando uma insígnia prateada com o formato de duas asas de um estojo oferecido por um dos discípulos, completa: -E eu espero que cada vez mais treinadores com esse tipo de pensamento passem por este Ginásio. Não acha, Sally?

Falkner oferece a insígnia a Sally. Com os olhos brilhando de felicidade, ela aceita, e observa-a brilhar contra a luz do sol.

Aisha começa a aplaudir, guiando todos os outros presentes a fazer o mesmo. "Afinal, foi uma luta incrível!" pensa a loira.

oxoxoxoxox

Quatro da tarde. Em frente a saída da cidade Violeta os viajantes fazem uma despedida às pessoas que conheceram ali. Falkner, Aisha, Edson, Nathalia e até o monge Lang estão presentes.

-E então, como estão seus pokémons?- pergunta o líder de Ginásio a Sally.

-Todos bem! Chikorita ficou um pouco triste de não participar da luta, mas tenho certeza de que ela entendeu meus motivos- responde Sally. -Mas não é porque ela não participou que não entrou em treinamento!

Aisha sorri. Lembrando-se de uma coisa, Tracey pergunta para Edson e Nathalia:

-E vocês… Bem, como vão ficar agora?

-Não se preocupe. Eu consegui manter meu emprego na Universidade, e Nathalia vai trabalhar lá também. Agora as coisas estão seguras como devem ser- responde Edson. Nathalia sorri para ele.

Apesar de todo o clima de felicidade, Kevin parece estranho. May decide perguntar:

-Algum problema, Kevin?

-Eu só tava pensando…- de repente, o treinador dispara para Aisha, enrubescido: -Quando nós vamos nos ver de novo?

-Er… Bem, eu não sei…-responde a loira, desajeitada sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Mas logo se recompõe: -Mas espero que seja logo. Vocês todos vão deixar saudades! É bom ter amigos como vocês!

"Amigos…? Eu sou só amigo…?" pensa Kevin, sentindo como se todo o ânimo tivesse escapado de seu corpo. Sally ignora e empurra-o para trás, afirmando animada:

-Mas se prepare até o nosso reencontro! Até lá, eu vou estar mais experiente… E vou desafiar você e o Staravia para uma luta!

-Eu vou estar mais experiente também, espertinha!- rebate Aisha, encarando Sally bem de perto com um olhar desafiador.

-Haha, os treinadores jovens são cada vez mais espirituosos!- comenta Lang, apreciando a energia positiva de todos os jovens presentes.

-Espirituosos sim, mas não tão maduros! Certo, meninas?- nota Falkner.

-Lá vem você com essa…- dizem as duas garotas em uníssono.

Todos riem, exceto Sally e Aisha, que encaram o líder com um olhar reprovador. Falkner sorri.

-De qualquer forma…-começa ele, sério. Todos prestam atenção. -Ei, Sally. não se deixe levar pela maestria dessa vitória. Você ainda tem muito chão pela frente.

Sally dá um sorriso conformado.

-Ceerto, senhor!- responde em tom brincalhão.

May liga o mapa de seu Pokegear. E decide:

-Bom, acho que agora vou me separar de vocês. Vou para o oeste, preciso me encontrar com uma pessoa no caminho. Vocês vão em direção a Azalea, não é?

-Bem, acho que é isso. Sally vai enfrentar o líder do Ginásio Azalea, e depois tem o Torneio em Hillstone- confirma Kevin, lembrando do cronograma que ele e a treinadora elaboraram depois da luta.

"Então ela vai enfrentar o Bugsy? Hah, quero ver a cara daquela 'enciclopédia de insetos' depois que uma novata tão habilidosa passar pelo Ginásio dele!" pensa Falkner maliciosamente, deixando um pouco do que seria um sorriso maligno escapar.

-Algum problema, Falkner?- pergunta Tracey, estranhando, como todos os outros, a expressão do líder.

-A-ah, nada! Nada mesmo!- responde Falkner, corando.

"Ah, nada… Só querendo ver o Bugsy esmagado, aposto…" pensa Aisha, adivinhando as ideias do primo.

-Bem, de qualquer forma nós vamos indo também- afirma Tracey. -Agradecemos por tudo!

-Não precisam se preocupar com isso. Boa sorte com a jornada de vocês!- deseja Lang.

E por fim, os cinco treinadores partem, acenando e se despedindo. Quando eles ficam mais distantes e Edson e Nathalia começam a se afastar…

-Esperem um pouco.

Os dois irmãos param e viram-se curiosos para o líder de Ginásio, assim como Aisha e Lang. Ele continua:

-Sally Kinson; peço para que guardem esse nome. Tenho grandes expectativas para ele no futuro.

Uma brisa leve passa por eles. "Sim… O futuro realmente é muito promissor" pensa Lang.

oxoxoxoxox

Algum lugar nos arredores do Monte Silver. Numa sala escura, iluminada apenas pela luz fraca de dezenas de monitores ligados, uma Rocket de cabelos verdes compridos aguarda o final do relatório imóvel, sem se dar a consideração de olhar para o informante.

-E então…- começa ela, com uma voz semelhante ao som de delicados sinos. -Ela se chama Sally Kinson?

-Correto, madame- responde o operativo. -Nós confirmamos com a fonte; ela é filha de uma dos campeões de Johto, Samantha Kinson.

A mulher pensa um pouco, levando os dedos aos lábios num gesto distraído, sem tirar os olhos dos monitores. Finalmente, ela fala:

-Samantha Kinson é uma dos que já nos desafiou, não é mesmo?

-Correto mais uma vez, madame…

-Não é para responder!- grita ela, elevando sua voz a um tom agudo porém furioso. Rapidamente acalmando-se, ela continua: -Está dispensado. Isto está ficando interessante…

Enquanto o Rocket se afasta, ouve sua superiora deixar escapar risadinhas infantis, baixas porém maliciosas. Quando chega a metade do corredor, as risadas viram uma gargalhada escandalosa. Como se tivessem vindo do próprio Inferno.

_"De um lado, sonhos se realizando; do outro, ambições surgindo e crescendo. Enquanto em Violeta os sorrisos são de felicidade e esperança, no leste as risadas diabólicas são o prenúncio de que o futuro corre riscos…"_

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_So that's it! __Fim de episódio, espero que tenham gostado. Talvez esse trechinho misterioso tenha deixado um clima meio macabro nesse final alegre... Bem, deu pra entender mais ou menos minha ideia de misturar elementos de game com anime (que eu faço sempre, mas desta vez fiz um pouco diferente) nesta luta SallyXFalkner? Por favor: criticando ou elogiando, deixem **reviews** comentando a respeito! (Aliás, sem querer abusar da paciência, mas… Fica mais fácil receber comentários respectivos a cada episódio. Ou seja, comentem cada um deles! CALMA, CALMA! Se quiserem, é claro…)_

_Ah, e quanto à Aisha, provavelmente trabalharei com ela no futuro. Ficou uma personagem mais legal do que eu imaginava! E o lance da Samantha… Sabe que eu não esperava que fosse assim? ("A própria autora não esperava…" Tá, eu sei… É coisa de escritor ._.") Quer dizer, eu esperava que ela tivesse relação com os Rockets, mas agora eu tenho espaço para… __**Flashbacks! Exploração do passado!**__ *pega o equipamento de arqueóloga* Tá, parei… Vou reduzir o açúcar. u.u_

_I'll be back soon! ;) (Mas não prometo parar com essa mania de falar em inglês…)_

* * *

**Prévia do próximo episódio - **_**Dilema na Caverna da União**_

_-E então, não cumprimenta mais a própria irmã?- contesta uma garota, com bom humor na voz._

_Tentando entender o que se passa, Sally avança até o amigo coordenador, que apenas olha para a frente incrédulo. A treinadora descobre do que se trata: Uma garota loira, de cabelos curtos e lisos, olhos verde-mar, alta e vestindo um uniforme Ranger cinza-escuro e vermelho. Por fim, Kevin aponta e diz:_

_-Sharon-neechan… O que faz aqui?_

_-IRMÃ?- exclama Sally, ficando agora ela própria incrédula._

_oxoxoxoxox_

_-Bem, além de vir entregar os seus "achados e perdidos"… Estou aqui em missão- responde Sharon. -Fui enviada para investigar possíveis remanescentes das Equipes Magma e Aqua. E talvez eu consiga aprender um pouco mais sobre os pokémons daqui, também. Mal vejo a hora de encontrar os Lapras!_

_-Espere um pouco- pede Kevin. -Como assim, " remanescentes das Equipes Magma e Aqua"?_

_-É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Há grandes chances de que esses remanescentes estejam se organizando aqui em Johto nas novas equipes criminosas Ocean e Skies._

_-Não brinca…- pede Sally, caindo para trás ao lembrar dos criminosos dessas equipes que já encarou_

_**E mais… "MaryBrangwin's Freetalks" começa a partir do próximo! Haha, ninguém me segura agora! /apanha] Pô, desculpa gente! Ainda não cortei o açúcar…!**_


End file.
